rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunters
Bounty hunters were a mercenary police force of the Galaxy, tracking and capturing or killing anyone with a price on their head. A good bounty hunter was very well armed and very dangerous. There were, however, plenty of incompetent specimens throughout the Galaxy, lacking any real skill but wishing to get rich quick or have an adventure. Bounty hunters usually worked alone, although they sometimes did form partnerships. Partnering with a bounty hunter could be very dangerous business, though, as they typically valued their personal gain—and survival—above that of their companions. Organization There were a number of guilds associated with bounty hunters, the largest of most well-known being the Bounty Hunter's Guild. However, it was often plagued with infighting and a general lack of cooperation between its members, climaxing with its virtual self-destruction during the Bounty Hunter Wars. There were other organizations, such as the House of Benelex, that served the same purpose. Most bounties were presented to a guild unless the presenter was able to contact the hunters directlty. Posted bounties would be then be sent to hunters affiliated with the guild and the hunt would be on. This was the most common method of hiring hunters, for the vast majority of galactic citizens were not able (or chose not) to contact the hunters themselves. Those who could included Jabba the Hutt, Prince Xizor, Darth Vader, and intermediaries like Ku'dar Mu'bat. There was a Code among bounty hunters that attempted to establish a fair playing field for competing hunters. Ostensibly, the Code kept hunters in line, yet it rarely worked and was never enforced. The current Bounty Hunter's Guild representative is CrossBlade Stance Bounty hunters are almost always mistrusted and feared by locals around the Galaxy. This is because their line of work is so often dangerous and frightening. Many famous hunters have earned reputations as fearsome as the most horrific Sith Lords and criminals the Galaxy has ever seen. Hunters such as Calo Nord and Jango Fett became household names, though neither reached unparalleled infamy of Boba Fett. Generally, bounty hunters remained neutral during times of galactic conflict. They have been known to favor one side or another, although do not officially join any one group. For example, the aforementioned Calo Nord and Jango Fett worked with the Sith during the Jedi Civil War and prior to the Clone Wars, respectively. Boba Fett often worked for the Empire and even had a professional relationship of mutual respect with Darth Vader. The Rebel Alliance rarely dealt with bounty hunters, lacking the credits and finding the hunters' methods contradictory to their ideals. Most often, however, bounty hunters were hired by individuals - particularly criminals. The Exchange, Black Sun, and Jabba the Hutt were particularly fond of using bounty hunters, both for their effectiveness and their availability. Well Known Hunters Most Notorious Bounty Hunter -CrossBlade (Korna Fa) -Max-Tex (Max-Tex) Top Bounty Hunters -Borsk Ironfoot (Kelnos) -Hector Kul (Ixion) Bounty Hunters -Ranlahr (Smoke) -Paine Gundes (Gravik Kardo) -Hanik Nakon (Galsor) -Ferrik Kallam (Myre) -Eehran Dinric (Smoke) -Tarc Sprax (ObeZ)